twelve days of canon
by danahscott
Summary: thebaywindow's tumblr challenge. all the events you wish you got to see in canon written in fic. doing it for lucaya.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is a challenge created by thebaywindows on tumblr and basically it's celebrating all ur ship's events that you never got to see that you wish were canon, so i will be doing it for lucaya.**

one - how your otp gets together

Maya squeezed her eyes shut. She had pushed him away, she had tried to forget. He wasn't allowed to just walk right in again and - and change everything. It wasn't fair. He didn't get to speak to her like that anymore, he wasn't allowed to look at her like that. He couldn't make her believe him again. She knew how this story ended, how it always ended. How it ended in Texas, on New Years, at the ski lodge.

Their story always ended with almost, and it always hurt. She just wanted to chase after a someday with Josh, she knew it would never work out, but she was content with it. She was okay with it. Why couldn't he let her have that?

Maya slid down the lockers. She'd make up art class later. She just needed to get away from everything.

"Maya!" She heard Lucas say, jogging down the hall towards her. She groaned. Just what she needed right now. "Are you okay?"

"I really don't wanna talk right now, Lucas."

"We don't have to talk." He sat down next to her, and Maya bit her lip.

"I mean, I don't want to talk to _you_." She refused to look at him. He was quiet for a bit.

"Did I… do something wrong?" Maya didn't know how to answer him. Because, no, he didn't do anything wrong. He chose Riley, like he was supposed to. And then, when Riley broke up with him, he took it really well. But didn't he make some sort of mistake? Shouldn't he have fought for her? Isn't that what he was supposed to do? All these questions were making her head hurt.

"I feel like everything's a little wrong right now."

"Uh… okay. I don't really know what that means," he said, and Maya wanted to scream, he was being so nice.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? We haven't spoken for months." There was another long silence. Maya grit her teeth, just wanting to get the band-aid ripped off so she could carry along with her miserable life.

"Because… I guess I made a mistake. You know, you haven't called me huckleberry since the ski lodge." Maya shrugged. She didn't want to answer him, she didn't want to say anything. But eventually, things had to be spoken between them. They couldn't carry on like this.

"You know why I used to call you nicknames, right? You know what they were for. We can't do that anymore. We're not _like_ that anymore."

"Can't we be?" Maya swallowed her heart back down in her chest.

"What are you saying?"

"You told me you didn't want a nice guy. Did you mean that or did you just think you didn't deserve one?" Maya blinked. It had been a while since anyone had seen through her so easily.

"I guess… It's just not what I'm supposed to be like, you know? I'm _Maya_ ," she said, as if that explained anything.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be anything. How do you feel? Like, really, how do you feel? Because I know how I feel." Maya sucked in her breath, trying to look away from him and finding herself unable.

"I feel like… like I want to be with you, but I know it's dumb and I know it's over and I know we messed everything up so let's just forget it so I can finally move on, okay?"

"I don't wanna forget," he said, and Maya felt her heart clench.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I never want to lose you. And I know that I _did_ lose you this year. I want this. I want this with you. I'm all in if you are."

Maya wanted to cry, he looked so nervous. She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping that said everything she couldn't.


	2. their first kiss

day two: their first kiss (short one)

"You know, Huckleberry, it's been a week since we've been going out." Maya said while they were walking down the sidewalk on their way home from school. It was a beautiful day and they'd decided to walk. Maya relished every moment spent with Lucas.

"Yeah, and?"

"And I think I've officially reinstated every nickname for you. Let's see, there's Sundance, Ranger Rick, Quickdraw, Billybob, and of course, the classic Huckleberry. But there's one thing I haven't done yet."

Lucas smiled, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "I don't think I like where this is going, Maya."

"Well, it's just… you know, it's been a really long time." Lucas stopped walking, turning to face her.

"Let it out."

"Ha-hurr!" She said, enjoying being so close to his face - to his lips. And then, like that night in Texas so long ago, his fingers were in her hair, his eyes on her mouth, and this time they didn't wait.

It was warm and new and a little awkward, with brushing noses and bumping foreheads. It felt like exploring undiscovered territory, figuring out how they meshed together, how they fit, until at last Maya pulled away, laughing.

"God, I really hoped you'd do it this time," she said. She didn't stop smiling the whole way home.


	3. can't we just tell shawn?

Maya sighed as Lucas rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, letting herself lean on him. They'd had so much distance for such a long time that every time his hand found hers, it felt like a miracle. She spun around quickly, turning to kiss him, slowly, deeply, then reluctantly letting go. "Thanks for walking me home. Text me to let me know you got in safe." For just a moment longer, she grabbed both of his hands, wrapping her fingers around his, and then reluctantly, started letting go while walking backwards.

"Wait, Maya." She paused, raising her eyebrows. "We've been dating for a month. Can't we just tell Shawn?" Maya sighed, suppressing a smile.

"I don't know. Isn't this kinda fun, you know, sneaking around?"

"That's the thing," Lucas said, "we're not. Your mom knows, my mom knows, Riley's known since the start and she's about ready to burst, so if we don't tell him, he's gonna find out on his own. Why are you so scared to tell Shawn?"

"I'm not."

"Maya."

"I'm _not_." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Okay, fine, to prove it, let's go up right now." She grabbed his hand again, leading him through the door and up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" No. She wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't want Shawn to know, but she wasn't sure about how he'd react. Would he react like a dad or a family friend? The truth was, she hadn't told him because she wasn't sure what they were to each other. Every time she said goodbye in the mornings, and her voice hitched while she debated whether to finish the phrase with "Shawn" or "Dad," the question plagued her. And she feared his reaction would solidify the answer.

But she couldn't tell Lucas about that, because how could he understand? She could barely even explain it to herself, so she lead him by the hand into her apartment, biting her lip, nervously.

"Hey… Shawn," she said, wincing at her awkwardness. Shawn looked up from the book he was reading. Pablo Neruda, this week, Maya remembered.

"Hey, kiddo. Oh, hey Lucas," he said, looking back down. Maya felt her heart sink, but she swallowed back her disappointment as Lucas let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

She was about to show him out when Shawn jumped up from the couch so suddenly Maya flinched.

"Wait were you two - your hands were - is this - how long…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "Lucas!" He said, with an ominous smile. "Let's have a talk."

Maya suppressed a laugh when Lucas gave her a look over his shoulder as Shawn lead him to the kitchen. Just before the door shut, Maya called out to Shawn.

"Don't be too hard on him, Dad!" She said, and then she gasped at herself, at the casual way it flowed out of her mouth without her even noticing. But Shawn didn't seem put out at all.

He winked at her, shutting the door. "No promises, kiddo."


	4. any date of your choice

**day four - any date of your choice (forgive my non ending haha)**

Maya slid in the pearl earrings from her mom with a little effort. It had been a long time since she'd worn earrings, and her holes had started to close up. But tonight was special. Tonight, after a month and a half - after three years, really - Lucas was taking Maya on their first date.

She fiddled with her dress, a deep burgundy color, cut right above the knee. Lucas had told her to dress up, insisting that she had to be surprised. Maya had even grabbed a black hat and a watch to accessorize. And of course, she wore heels. That wasn't even a special thing, she had to wear heels just to be able to reach his lips when she wanted to kiss him.

She heard her doorbell ring, and though she'd seen him every day, she felt her heart beat faster with nervousness. Maya wrapped a finger around a tightly curled strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, going to answer the door before Shawn or her Mom did.

Maya swung the door open, revealing Lucas in a button down and pointy shoes, beaming down at her. "You clean up good, huckleberry," she said, fondly, linking her arm with his.

"You look good, too, Maya. Wanna go?"

"Are you gonna tell me where?" She asked him as they started walking down the hallway.

"Of course not."

"Then should I grab my purse? I'm not just gonna let you pay for the whole thing, you know."

"Trust me, it's not stretching my budget any." Maya shrugged, half-curious, half-excited. She snuggled up closer to him, pecking him on the cheek. She was nervous, though, and not just because it was their date. She always felt weird going to fancy restaurants, like she was out of place if she laughed too loud. Maya resisted the urge to itch - the dress was getting uncomfortable.

But it was all worth it to be with Lucas, on this date. In the car, Maya turned up the radio to her favorite Bob Dylan song, the one Mr. Matthews had told them about way back in the seventh grade. She hummed absent-mindedly, looking out the window and catching Lucas glancing at her in the reflection. She fought off the urge to smile and hummed louder.

When Lucas pulled into the restaurant, Maya was so hungry she thought she might explode. The car ride wasn't even long at all, but Maya had saved room for their special dinner, and she'd had a light lunch. She hoped service wouldn't take long, but at these types of restaurants, she knew she'd be waiting a good twenty minutes.

"We're here!" Lucas declared, with a proud flourish. Maya stepped out of the car, her heels clacking on the granite, and started to laugh. The sight was so funny, Lucas standing there, in nearly a suit, holding his hands out proudly under a flickering Wendy's sign.

" _This_ is where you're taking me? You said to dress up!" She laughed harder, walking over to him and intertwining her fingers with his.

"So I did. Hey, it's always fun to look nice, right? Besides, it helped the suspense." He held the door open for her, and Maya walked in, whirling around to face him.

"Never knew you were so sentimental, Ranger Rick. I mean, Wendy's? Now this is the pinnacle of romance."

After about five minutes, Lucas and Maya were seated across from each other in a booth, a plate full of fries in front of them. They took turns trying to throw one into each other's mouths, missing terribly. And then Maya made the mistake of dipping one in ketchup first. It flew onto Lucas' starch-white button down t-shirt, fatally staining it a fire-truck red. She clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I swear to god, I did not mean to do that." She tried to stifle her giggles. "I'm so sorry," she said, laughing. Lucas just shut his, smiling.

"Hey, Maya, how attached are you to that dress?"

"Lucas, no. No, no, no, no, no." He peered over his shoulder to make sure the staff wasn't watching them, then grabbed the mustard and flicked a big glob right under Maya's left shoulder. Naturally, she retaliated again with the ketchup. It went on like that for about five more minutes until they decided to clean up before they got caught, and they wiped the table down clean.

Maya couldn't stop laughing. She leaned over the table, looking him straight in the eyes. His gaze faltered.

"Is this okay? I've only ever really dated Riley, and she wanted, you know, the big gestures and stuff. I didn't know if you'd want that for our first date or not. I guess I just… went with my gut. But if you want more, we can-"

"Heehaw, slow down." He looked up at her, a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "This night has been perfect."


	5. school dance proposal

"Hey, Lucas!" Riley said, casually sliding against his locker. Instantly, Lucas knew something was off. Subtlety wasn't exactly in Riley's handbook.

"Hey, Riley," Lucas said, warily, starting to head to the cafeteria before Riley reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute!"

"Riley? Is everything okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Peachy," she said, quickly. "It's just, why not stay here for a bit? It's a nice hallway!" Lucas chuckled, leaning back against the lockers, amused.

"...okay. We're gonna be late for lunch, though," he told her, but she didn't even look up. She was texting someone, fingers flying across the keyboard. Then, unprovoked, she looked up, put her pinky finger and index finger in her mouth and let out a whistle. She looked at him, blushing.

"I had to google how to do that." But Lucas barely heard her. Just within earshot, he heard clip-clopping of hooves on the tile floor of his school. Within moments, Maya was in front of him, perched on a tall white horse wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Holy shit, he was in love.

"Only I would become a huckleberry for you, Ranger Rick," she said, and he laughed as she carefully swung a lasso around her head, throwing it in his direction, where it landed limply on his shoulders. "Ta da!" She laughed. He remembered when he had tied her up way back on her birthday in seventh grade. He supposed payback was overdue. "Also, I'm not untying you until you agree to go to the dance with me," she beamed.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, then lifted the lasso up and over his head. Maya's smile faltered then widened.

"Okay, fine! I win by default. Also, can you help me down? Horses aren't exactly my strong suit." Lucas laughed again. His cheeks ached from smiling so hard. He grabbed her hands, helping her swing one leg over the horse and dismounting it, watching her tumble into his arms. He swept her up into a hug that lifted her off the ground, giving her a long kiss. "I'm assuming that's a yes, then?"

"It's a yes. But only because of the hat."


	6. day of angst

Lucas slumped in his chair, not saying a word, not saying a goddamned thing. Thirty minutes ago, he paced, twenty minutes ago, he sat, paced again, sat again. He couldn't decide which was better, the pacing or the sitting, so he occupied his mind on trying to think about that and not this. Not this. _Not this_.

He hesitated when Riley came out with the news. Did he even care to hear it anymore? He did he did he did, but he didn't want to admit that to himself.

"Lucas, are you even listening?" She said, almost angrily, and Lucas supposed he deserved it. He nodded, reluctantly looking up at her.

"The doctors say she's still knocked out, but we can see her." Lucas sighed, half out of relief, half out of frustration. "Are you going to?"

"What's the point?" He said shrugging on his jacket. It was too air-conditioned in the hospital waiting room.

"The point is that it's Maya. It's your _girlfriend_. Can't you just… save being mad until she's better?" Lucas laughed, humorlessly.

"You said that last time. And the time before." He could almost hear Riley roll her eyes. She turned away from him.

"Well, I'm going in," she told him, pointedly. He didn't watch her go.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

"Lucas," he heard. He blinked his eyes open, blearily, jolting out of sleep. "Hey, you up?" Zay asked him, not making eye contact.

Lucas nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Look, man, be mad at me all you want. But, really, would you rather I let her do it alone?" Lucas didn't say anything. "Didn't think so. Anyway, she's awake if you want to see her. Everyone's been through already, so she's all yours."

Lucas stood up, brushing past Zay, heading to the room. He peered in through the window first, seeing her moving, finally awake, and he remembered the way his insides turned cold the last time he'd seen her in that bed. He opened the door without knocking.

"Hey," Maya said, smiling, and Lucas thought he might cry if he wasn't so _angry_. Her smile faltered when he stood unmoving in the doorway, arms crossed, stubbornly. "So that was kinda stupid, huh?" Lucas said nothing. "Well, next time I'll stick the landing," she said, in a feeble attempt to joke. Lucas shook his head, taking slow, steady steps into the room.

"So you're already planning a next time."

"Lucas…"

"Maya, what the hell were you thinking? Clearly you don't know how to ride a skateboard, or a motorcycle, or what was it last time? Or maybe a better question is what is it gonna be next time? Cliff diving?"

"Lucas, calm down."

"That was dumb, Maya," he seethed. He could tell his words were stinging her, but he didn't care, he _couldn't_ care. He was angry. "That was _dumb_."

"I know, okay?"

"Do you? Because the last two times you did this stuff you got hurt. You're reckless. You're careless. You don't even _think_ anymore."

"Lucas, you're making my head hurt," she said, squeezing her eyes shut, and Lucas wanted to punch himself. But he also wanted to stand his ground.

"Sorry," he whispered, walking over to the chairs. "Maya, this has to stop. You can't keep getting hurt over and over again. Do you know every time Riley calls me my stomach sinks a little bit? Because what if you got hurt again?"  
"Well, I'm sorry I like to have fun sometimes!" She argued back.

"Fine, then go skydiving! You want a thrill? You want an adrenaline rush? Then, I'll take you to Six Flags!"

"You can't control everything I do, Lucas, that's not how this works," she crossed her arms, too, both of them, refusing to look directly at each other. _So, this is what we've come to now_ , Lucas thought, _arguing while Maya's lying in a hospital bed._ He almost wanted to laugh.

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want you safe. Because one day you're gonna do something stupid like this and you're gonna die. You'll die and I can't watch the person I love die."

"But I'm _fine_ ," she said, stubbornly, and for a moment they just looked at each other. And then, like he was making the decision of his lifetime, Lucas started heading for the door.

"Says the girl in the hospital bed."

"Lucas, don't _go_." He spun around, wringing his hands and staring at his feet.

"I can't be with someone who does this. I can't be terrified every time my phone rings. Call me when you're done with this." Then, he spun on his heel and closed the door behind him, not bothering to look back at her.

 **-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

It was noon the next day and Lucas couldn't concentrate. Not on homework, not on TV, not on books, not on anything but her. He was standing his ground, but it was so hard when all he wanted to do was call her and see how she was doing, if she needing anything.

It was noon, and someone knocked on his door. He knew it was her. At least part of him did. They were always meant to collide, over and over again, and even when he left her in that room, part of him knew that all that the next thing he would do was make up with her.

So when he swung the door open and she was standing there, he was mostly relieved that it had happened sooner rather than later. Instantly, they were hugging, and for a long time, neither said anything. Maya was the first one to break the ice.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into his chest.

"I'm sorry, too."

"It's just, when things get hard, it's easier to go back to being who I was before. But I don't even know how to be her anymore, so it's just… this is what happens."

"I don't want to suffocate you. I don't want you to think I expect anything of you. I just worry, is all."

"I know. I know." He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, holding her face in his hands.

"I love you, you know," he told her.

"I know."


	7. high school graduation

"I'd like to thank all of you for helping me learn everyday. And if I've taught anything about life to a single one of you, then I can say, without an ounce of regret, that I have done my job." The clapping for Mr. Matthews was thunderous, but Maya stayed still. She didn't want to waste this moment on cheering. She wanted to remember him standing like that, the proud smile on his face, the tinny lights of the auditorium giving his eyes a certain glint. She thought that she might want to paint it one day. His eyes caught her and Maya's breath hitched. She couldn't help but feel like she was saying goodbye to Mr. Matthews. She knew that wasn't true, she knew that as long as Riley was her best friend, and she would always be her best friend, then he would stay in her life.

But he wouldn't be her teacher anymore, that chapter was over, and Maya could feel her heart breaking. And not just for that, but for everything, for everything she was going to have to leave behind. Lucas elbowed her, drawing her attention away from the stage. "You look pretty cute in black, you know." Maya suppressed a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And also in white, and in red, and green, and yellow…"

"Quiet!" She whispered. "I don't wanna miss _graduating_." She felt Lucas settle beside her. Usually she was the one to get fidgety during assemblies, but Maya didn't want to miss a single thing.

And then, just moments later, Mr. Matthews congratulated them on being the graduating class of 2020. Somehow, Maya thought she'd feel different. Before she knew it, Lucas swept her up into a kiss so deep and passionate, Maya thought they'd be on opposite sides of the country, not neighboring schools 30 minutes away with bad traffic.

But she pulled away and grabbed both of his hands. "This is real. This is happening," she said as the noise from her classmates got collectively louder and louder. "Are you ready for it?"

"I got you. Why wouldn't I be ready?"


	8. date with a couple who deserved better

Wendy's became the official date place for Maya and Lucas, so when Zay and Smackle asked them to pick a place for their double date, Maya found herself reluctant to give it up. And that's how they ended up together, sitting in the corner booth with the waiter - who Lucas and Maya had grown to know by name - took their order.

Maya nudged Lucas under the table. She remembered what it was like, in the early stages of their relationship. Nervous glances, fidgeting. Smackle was never like that with Farkle, and Maya guessed that that was why they had broken up. Sometimes you need to be with someone who can shake you up a bit.

Maya had learned not to dress up, so she was wearing her painting clothes. So often they left smeared with different kinds of sauces, that they decided they weren't the dressy type of couple. Sometimes Maya would take the ketchup and the mustard and the relish and make miniature paintings on their tray using a french fry as her brush.

"Where do you guys usually go on dates?" Maya asked them. As a friend, she should have known this, but Zay and Smackle were new to the dating life, and Maya hadn't wanted to scare them off. She realized she was right not to ask after the long pause that ensued. "This is your first date?" Smackle nodded, shyly. "Well, we're honored," Maya said, intertwining her fingers with Lucas'.

They'd never gone on double dates before. Farkle and Riley liked their alone time and Maya and Lucas had never asked. It was different than their normal dates. Maya talked to Zay and Smackle more than she talked to Lucas. His arm was slung lazily and comfortably around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. Just that contact was enough to sustain her. Smackle and Zay were at least a foot and a half apart though, like both of them were worried to breach the other's boundaries.

Soon enough, their food came, and soon enough the food fight started. Simply, like it always did. Maya grabbed her fry, dunked it in ketchup and started drawing a flower on the back of Lucas' hand. After all those times, he didn't even notice. And because he didn't notice, when she was done, he slung his arm back around her, effectively smearing ketchup all over her shirt.

So she squirted mustard out at him, just like she always did. For a moment, Maya forgot they had company as Lucas rubbed his ketchup-hands all over hers. And then she looked over at Zay and Smackle. Zay had relish dripping from his fingertips as Maya watched Smackle hesitantly slap some on his shirt.

"Now you have to do me," she said, handing him a packet of mustard.

"I don't know, Smackle, are you sure you want me to?" Maya glanced at Lucas. This was out of character for Zay.

" _They're_ doing it," she argued, grabbing his hands and mimicking Lucas' action of minutes ago, messily draping ketchup all over her. When he didn't grab the mustard packet, she opened it and started rubbing it on herself, too. But she wasn't having fun like Maya and Lucas had been.

Her face looked unsure and… pained, almost? Zay looked concerned, and Maya almost felt guilty. "Hey, Smackle." Smackle jerked out of her intent activity, and looked at Maya, alarmed. "Let's go clean up." She nodded, taking Maya's lead and following her to the bathroom.

They spent a few minutes in silence, wetting paper towels, and pressing them to Smackle's sticky hands. She sighed.

"Did I do something wrong with Zay?" She asked Maya. "I just thought that was what we were supposed to do." Maya tilted her head.

"Because Lucas and I did it?" She nodded. "Smackle, you don't have to be like us to be with him. We are who _we_ are. You be who you are. That's why he likes you."

"It's just that I never felt this much with Farkle."

"So you're scared?"

"Yes."

"It's _good_ to be scared. It means that this is real. And looking at Zay, he's just as scared as you are. Now, come on, let's go back out there and try things your way. I think you'll like the outcome.


	9. marriage proposal

"Jesus, Huckleberry, why'd you get me so many presents? I thought we agreed on one this year." Lucas blushed, laying the gifts in front of her. They'd just finished first semester of their last year of college. He'd wanted it to be back in New York that they did it. He wanted to be in the city they met. He loved Chicago, and so did she, but nothing else felt right than sitting in Central Park and watching her cheeks turn red in the cold.

"It's only three," he mumbled, handing her the first box. She unwrapped it eagerly, ripping right through the paper he'd spent an hour getting just right - he was terrible at wrapping presents - but he didn't mind. She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"A sketch pad? I have like a thousand of these back at our apartment," she laughed. "Not that I'm not grateful," she added, quickly.

"Open it," he murmured. And then, the best part of giving Maya a gift, her eyes lit up. He saw her flip through it. He saw her look at the watercolor paintings of lions, the hyper-realistic sketches of a water droplet, a charcoal sketch of the night sky.

"Where did you find all of these?" Lucas bit his lip.

"Some art kids, at school. Well, the whole art department really. I had them take the sketchpad, do a drawing and then pass it along. I thought, I don't know, I thought it might be something you'd enjoy." Maya didn't even look up, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I love it," she whispered, breathlessly.

"Well, don't love it too much, because here's gift number two." Maya looked up at him, reluctantly shutting the sketchpad, and tearing open the wrapping paper, quickly, then freezing as soon as she saw what it was.

"Lucas, you got me a camera? Are you serious? I've wanted this for… forever."

"Yeah, I know," he said, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"This must have been so expensive!"

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you this gift is even _more_ expensive." Maya eyed him, warily, taking the small box from him and opening the wrapping paper with care. Lucas was nervous. Part of him wanted to take the box and hide it away and never show it to her again, so he wouldn't have to face the fear of a no. But most of him wanted her to see it, wanted her to know that he wanted to spend every second for the rest of his life married to her.

Her breath hitched as she opened the ring box, and Lucas took his cue to get down on one knee. He saw her eyes get teary and noticed his were starting to water, too.

"Maya-"

" _Yes_." She cried, grabbing his shirt in her hand and yanking him off his feet. "Yes, yes, yes." She pulled him close, standing on tiptoes to bury her face in her shoulder.

Lucas had held her countless of times, but never had it been like this. Never had he stood there with her, both of them exchanging promises of forevers, eternities, shared together. He stood there and held her and dreaded letting go.


End file.
